The invention relates to a method and apparatus used to help developmentally delayed children exercise specific muscle groups, practice movement strategies and gain strength necessary to sit, to crawl, and to walk.
The prior art is replete with assistive devices. A sampling of the patents in this field is as follows. U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,436 of Barthel, Jr. describes an exercise and walker device that supports an individual in a harness and permits movements over a two-dimensional area and up and down adjustments. However in Barthel, Jr. '436, the harness only holds the person in an upright position, which does not assist the person in quadruped, crawling positions, which are necessary to strengthen arm development and to facilitate vestibular development for better balance, thus preventing the child to easily tip over and injure itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,069 of Flick and Burke discloses a crawling assistive device that is a sled type with moveable hand and knee pads operated by linkages. It does not describe a body suit or body suit, which can assist a developmentally disabled child from learning to master the quadruped, crawling position as well as transition therefrom to a myriad of other positions while facilitating vestibular development through wide range movement opportunities such as bouncing, rocking and spinning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,023 of Moorer describes a crawling assistive device that is a sled on wheels. It also does not describe a body suit or harness which can assist a developmentally disabled child from learning to master the quadruped, crawling position as well as transition therefrom to a myriad of other positions while facilitating vestibular development.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,532 of Mirkarimi illustrates a crawling assistive device similar to Moorer, but one where the child leans forward obliquely. It also does not describe a body suit or harness which can assist a developmentally disabled child from learning to master the quadruped, crawling position while promoting vestibular development through various movement opportunities.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,903 of Proctor and 5,407,406 of Canela both describe sling type crawling assistive devices of a sling type with harnesses attached to the sling. These devices limit the developmentally disabled child to just the creeping position, thereby restricting transition into alternative postures. In addition, the child's body is in close proximity to a rigid, supportive frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,063 of Brooks and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,663 of Pettit both relate to orthopedic supporters to hold a person in a standing position as a harness is moved along a track, similar to the orientation in Barthels, Jr. '436.
Campbell's U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,114 describes an infant walking and swimming aid that includes a harness with shoulder straps to hold the child from above and a chest strap to keep the child upright. However, Campbell '114 does not promote quadruped, weight bearing activities.
Among commercially available devices include the Deltoid Aid arm counterbalance system, which includes slings to hold a forearm in. The slings are supported from above by a frame. A similar sling device lifts a person hydraulically. The Deluxe Vestibulator II by Tumbleforms holds a child horizontally in a sling, but the child's feet lay in the sling and the touching of the hands upon the floor is in a limited, weight-bearing fashion. These devices also prevent the child from developing sufficient strength and orientation needed for creeping and crawling. In addition, the child can fall out of the sling. *These devices limit the developmentally disabled child to just the creeping position thereby restricting transition into alternative postures. In addition, the child's body is in close proximity to a rigid, supportive frame.
In contrast to the prior art devices, the present invention uses a body suit to carefully distribute the stresses placed upon the body by the supporting straps. In addition, multiple attachment points permit the straps to adjustably counteract gravity in such a manner as to assist a child in attaining sitting, standing and crawling postures. Along with a supporting frame and track, as provided in several of the prior art devices, exercise and conditioning is tailored to the developmentally delayed child.